


Introduction

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to go to a new school. He wants to go back to his old school where his old friends, or rather friend, was. He wants to go back to work at the little diner down the street. He wants to go home so he can lay in his own bed, use his own bathroom, and be able to practice using his powers in his own room so he can actually learn to control them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling very lazy lately which isn't good and according to the rules of this challenge you are able to slap me everytime I miss a day. And I've missed like twelve and I deserve it. 
> 
> This is really just the first chapter of my new fic "The Gifts". I wrote it a while ago and didn't really read over it but I'm pretty sure it's not horrible. But I really wanted to post it even though I was gonna wait until Friday. (But in the actual fic it won't be labeled Introduction, it'll be Chapter 1).

"But why?" Liam begs his mother for what seems like the millionth time.

 

She purses her lips and focuses on the road in front of them. "I've told you countless times, your behavior has changed a lot and your grades have slipped and I think this would be good for you."

 

He rolled his eyes at that. It was a stupid reason. Okay, sure he got into trouble, a lot, but it's not his fault. Or is it?

 

You see, ever since Liam turned thirteen, he's had these abilities. He can sort of influence people to do what he wants to do. The only problem is, is he doesn't know how to properly control it.

 

So when he's late with a paper, he can "convince" his teacher to give him an extension. Sometimes it works, and he gets away with turning in a paper almost three weeks late. Sometimes it doesn't work and he gets his grade taken down a few points.

 

But that's not all he can do. He can sort of kind of turn invisible. 

 

Those seem like awesome gifts but not really. Especially not when they're always getting him into trouble.

 

It's not like he goes looking for trouble either, trouble usually finds him. Whether it's a kid looking for a fight just because Liam may have accidentally stepped on his shoes. And Liam doesn't go down not swinging. Or it's some kid getting him in trouble in math class because maybe he forgot to study and just wanted to make sure his answer was right.

 

And maybe Liam has been getting a bit snippy lately, talking back more and being sarcastic, because sometimes he's tired and doesn't feel like dealing with people.

 

And his grades may or may not have been slipping. But it's not his fault, his parents were the ones who bought him the Xbox for Christmas. They were the ones who bought him all of his favorite games. It was practically like they wanted him to fail.

 

But his main problem is that when he turns invisible, sometimes his clothes go with him, and never come back. That's happened more than once in very crowded places. Luckily not at school, he might not ever live that down if it did.

 

"Just relax, Liam." His mom says beside him. "It's a nice school, I'm pretty sure you'll love it." Liam rolls his eyes again and puts his headphones in his ears.

 

He doesn't want to go to a new school. He wants to go back to his old school where his old friends, or rather friend, was. He wants to go back to work at the little diner down the street. He wants to go home so he can lay in his own bed, use his own bathroom, and be able to practice using his powers in his own room so he can actually learn to control them.

 

Sometime between his mother's speech about how wonderful the school is supposed to be and his ignoring it, he falls asleep and doesn't wake up until his mother is softly tapping on his leg. He blinks a few times before everything comes into focus.

 

They're still driving and he can see the large stone buiding, or buildings, just up ahead. It's a fairly large campus. They drive past nice manacured fields, one with a set of goals for football, the American kind, and another with football goals, the kind that the rest of the world plays. There are some tennis courts right next to it and something that could pass for both a baseball and softball field.

 

The building itself was almost ancient looking. From what Liam could see, there were a few buildings behind it that looked relatively knew, but everything else was crumbling bricks and just plain old.

 

But it was still kind of beautiful, you know? It had a unique beauty to it, one that can't really be described, but you can definitely see it.

 

As Liam's mom drives up closer to the the large institution, towards the visitors parking lot, Liam sees other students, who will soon be his peers, hugging their parents goodbye and reuniting with their old friends, and he can't help but feel a bit out of place because he's a new student and he was never particularly good at making friends.

 

At that moment, it occurs to him that he'll end up sharing a room with another person and suddenly he's freaking out on the inside. What if his roommate is a jerk who likes staying up late and never cleans up after himself? What if he's a hipster who likes bands with the stupidest names ever? What if his roommate just hates him?

 

With the thoughts of how horrible his new roommate might be, he doesn't notice that his mom has just parked and their car is idling in it's spot. 

 

"Liam?" She calls out softly. "Are you okay?"

 

He nods stiffly, though inside he really isn't. The fact that he's got to live here, away from his own home, his mother and father, is now really hitting him. He never really thought that this would happen. That his parents were just trying to scare him into doing better.

 

His mother's smaller, warm hand taking his breaks him out of his slight trance. "You know that your father and I love you right?" She asks and he looks at her. At fourty-seven, she doesn't look a day over thirty-five and he wonders how she does that, especially after three children.

Liam wants to beg her to take him home, because he really doesn't want to do this. To promise that he'll do better and stop being a little butt all the time because as much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he is. 

 

But instead all he says is, "Yeah, mom. I love you guys too." and then he's getting out of the car to grab his bags.

 

It's only about three bags because, unfortunately, the school requires that the students wear uniforms when in class or on field trips. And Liam thinks that's dumb because uniforms are dumb, but he can't really say that.

 

His mom gets out of the car to hug him. "I'd help you, but it's not many things and I've got to get back so I'm not late for work." After telling him she loves him, she gets in the car and drives off.

 

Liam doesn't watch her car drive off, that would make him look like a mommy's boy. He puts his headphones back in and heads towards the front building that has a sign that identifies itself as the Front Office.

 

When in there he notices that he's not the only new kid, thank goodness. After getting his room number and room key from an older woman who's all smiles, he goes to find where he'll be living for the next year.

 

When he gets to his room, he finds that his roommate is already mostly unpacked and is blasting music from a small iPod speaker on his desk (and it's really loud despite it's size). His roommate is nowhere to be found though, so he takes his things and sets them on the uninhabited side of the room.

 

He's almost done putting his things away, while singing along to his roommates amazing playlist (he's really going to have to congratulate him on having an amazing taste in music), when said roommate bursts into the room. Literally. He throws the door open and yells, "I'm here!"

 

Liam is startled, because what kind of person does that. He jumps up to find his roommate, a boy slightly shorter than him, with nice brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's got a slightly mischevious look to him and a bright smile on his face. And Liam thinks he just might like this boy, as a friend of course.

 

Not that he isn't pretty freaking hot.

 

"I'm Louis, and you are?" The boy-- Louis-- asks. 

 

"I'm Liam. Is that your iPod back there?" He asks pointing to the speakers that are now playing The Running Man by The Audition. "You've got a wicked playlist going there."

 

Louis' grin grows even larger, if that's even possible, and he says, "I think I like you already, Liam."

 

Liam can't help but smile at that because people don't just like Liam. In fact they dislike him as much as possible. That is, everyone but Andy, his best and only friend. Except Andy isn't here now.

 

Suddenly, it occurs to Liam that nobody here knows who he was, or who he is. That he could make a whole new life for himself here. That he can create an entirely new life while he's here and be whoever he wants to be.

 

"Come on Liam." Louis says, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulders. "I've got some people that I'd like for you to meet." Liam doesn't protest, he goes right along with it.

 

Five minutes later, he finds himself in what looks like a lounge, but is probably where all the students in his dorm stay. Or a mix of the two.

 

There are only two dormitories, one for guys and one for girls. The school isn't really that big, and these are hormonal teenagers you're talking about. Who's to say a boy won't sneak into a girls room at night and do things with her. Or that a boy won't "accidentally" walk into the showers while some girls are in there.

 

For those reasons, the two dormitories are on either side of campus, the classrooms and teacher dormitories inbetween. Though, girls and guys can visit the other dormitories during the day, not past 9 pm on weekdays, 10 pm on weekends.

 

Louis guides him over to where a set of boys and a pair of girls are sitting. Two of the boys are arguing over a seat and Louis doesn't hesitate in jumping in the seat anyways.

 

"Louis move your fat butt!" The shorter boy yells. He's got blonde hair, dyed from what Liam can tell by the brown roots coming in. Or it was deliberately dyed that way. He's also got an irish accent, a thick one at that.

 

"You wish you had a butt like mine." Louis tells him and stays firmly planted in his stolen seat. 

 

Liam shifts uncomfortably because Louis just kind of dragged him over here and there are no more open seats.

 

Louis remembers that Liam is standing there and claps his hands. All of his friends attention snaps to him. "I've brought fresh meat and his name is Liam." Louis points at him, and suddenly everyone is focused on Liam.

 

Louis begins rattling off names while Liam takes in what will eventually end up being his new group of friends. "That idiot with the curly hair right there is Harry." Harry smiles and waves. "The angry looking kid sitting next to him, is Zayn." Zayn doesn't smile, but flips Louis off and only glances at Liam. "That's Josh right there, he's a sweetheart." Josh smiles kindly. "That girl is Cher, I'm gonna warn you she bites." Cher rolls her eyes and waves to Liam. "The blond one is Niall, be careful, he's Irish." Louis whispers it like it's a secret and Niall slaps him.

 

The girl between Zayn and Harry clears her throat, and Louis looks at her. You can see how much he dislikes her, by the way they sneer at each other....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops it seems like the rest of it got lost but there's a good chance you'll find it if you go and check out the actual fic. ;)


End file.
